


This Other Person

by the_schneyliciousaf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Insecurity, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), WHERE DID THIS COME FROM, wrote this again at 2Am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_schneyliciousaf/pseuds/the_schneyliciousaf
Summary: JJ wants to leave a mark on YuriA permanent one,So that the other person will know who he belongs to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the hell this come from because I'm supposed to be writing a multichaps story but 2ams are my prime time so here I am lol. XD
> 
> Sorry for the pathetic attempt of writing smut. :(((

JJ caught a glimpse on it while he was drinking with Christophe, an angry bite mark on his collar bone, bruise and purple and red, it screams possession over the Swiss man. And he felt kind of envious- Yuri’s skin was so beautiful he never intend to mar it with ugly teeth marks even if it comes from his own-

“You do know that this can drive away other people.”

And JJ watches as Christophe drove away all potential bedmates so easily when he purposely let them see the mark on his collarbone when he easily shows them his mark.

He wants the same.

On Yuri’s body.

“So you are saying you want to mark me?” Yuri ask, sitting up from his laying position when the Canadian opens up the topic with him, JJ has been visiting Russia for the time being, hence the reason why they’re together for a week.

“Is that what you’re into, shit head?”

“I’m not sure what I like. As long as it’s you I’m fucking.” JJ says, removing his jacket, Yuri had the audacity to blush and JJ laughs, kissing his forehead before sitting down next to him, “I don’t really know what I like to be honest.”

“Because you’re a horndog.”

“You are too. Just in front of me.”

“I’m not as perverted as you, asshole.”

“Says the one who is screaming last night “harder” and “faster”

The Canadian laughs when Yuri hits him with a pillow, grinning triumphantly because he won this banter with Yuri- he rarely won because he usually gives in but there are times when the the other had an unbelievably  short fuse. Even after three years, it’s as if Yuri had never grown in the slightest, “So what kink do you have?” Yuri ask,

JJ frown, thinking back to Chris’s mark, that one was an outright property own but he felt as if … as if he want to tread into that unknown property, want to challenge the one who put that mark, “I don’t know.. Being with someone who already belongs to someone else?”

“You mean cheating asshole?” Yuri’s voice turn dangerous and JJ immediately turn to pull the other to him and kiss his forehead, “I won’t do it of course! I just… the idea is.. fun?”

“How fun shithead?”

JJ pouted, “Yuri stop calling me mean things!”

“It’s not like you’re not used to it. Come on answer me.”

“I don’t know… it’s just… it feels so intense.. because you know that person is only yours for a little while, that you have to give him back and it’s exciting… because you know It’s wrong and in real life, It’ll be bad… ugh… I don’t know!!” JJ shouted, giving up on trying explaining while the Russian stares at him, letting out a snort, “You’re a pervert, Leroy.”

“Yes I am. I’m very much aware, thank you.”

He hears Yuri sighs before the boy was moving, settling himself on his lap, “Yuri?”

“Let’s do it?”

“Do what?”

“This fantasy of yours. We can always pretend.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Yuri fidgeted on his lap for a while, “I wanna see how you’d act, how you will touch me if you know I don’t belong to you…” he mutters and JJ grins before taking Yuri’s face in his hand, kissing his lips, tracing Yuri’s lips with his tongue and panting into his mouth. Yuri’s finger went down from their position on the Canadian shoulder to the waistband of his pants, JJ lets Yuri paws at his side, touching the inside of his shirt, “Chaton, let’s change position?” He huskily ask, kissing the sides of his neck,

“Boyfriend or Girlfriend?” JJ ask, kissing his neck softly before licking a hot trail and Yuri moans, hand cupping his mouth, “Boyfriend.” He replies as JJ lays him down on the bed, chuckling at his answer, “Mm. Trying to make me even more jealous then.”

JJ pulls his shirt over his head, doing the same for the reason before busying his  hands with the other’s pant, pulling it off and Yuri lets him, whimpering when the cold air hit his naked form, “Shit Chaton~ why don’t you have any underwear?”

“Shut up!” Yuri shouted, muffling his moans when JJ reaches for his cock slowly, stroking it sensually, he pumps him a few times before Yuri was openly moaning for him and JJ was grinning, “So responsive…”

“I’ll be more responsive if you just fricking do it!”

JJ laughs, calmly kissing his cheeks before he pries Yuri’s legs open, kissing a hot trail down his neck before he lightly nips on a nipple and Yuri groaned, there’s no point in urging the Canadian fast when he’s like this, when he wants to watch Yuri falls apart, when he’s being extra cruel so he can turn Yuri into a blubbering mess only for him.

“I should work you up properly before I give you back to _him_.”

Yuri’s lips falls open in a silent moan as he was engulfed in JJ’s hot mouth and he stops himself from buckling his hips,  crying loudly as the other calmly bob his head up and down his shaft, “JJ.. please… please…”

“Sssh.. ssh, relax.” JJ said, releasing his cock with a small pop, patting his thing in a comforting manner and he whimpers when he felt JJ thumbing on his cock head, “You’re so perverted for me, Yuri.” The Canadian kisses the side of his thighs and he whimper, “JJ… enough… please”

“Begging already?” The other fake mock before he pulls his cock out, “Do you beg for _him_ like this, chaton?” he ask reaching for the lube,and Yuri looks at him thru half lidded eyes, “Wait.. J, please wear-“

JJ only smiles at him, “No no.. When he fucked you _he_ puts one, I will never put one.. Ever. I need you to feel me.” Yuri whimpers when JJ dives in to kiss him as he works his fingers inside…. This is different, this is a bit _**thrilling**_ , with JJ kissing him so intently, staring at him with eyes that burns, completely focus.

He cries out in surprise when the first finger enter, JJ’s long finger had always been a blessing and he throws an arm over his eyes as he starts to pants and jerks every time the fingers inside him, JJ continues to prod deeper, hitting his prostrate constantly until he was convulsing, his cock twitching and he whimpers for him to stop this already, “JJ… please..”

“You need this…” he murmurs into Yuri’s ear as he spread the Russian legs wider and the other nodded, “Yes… it’s not good if it’s not you…” JJ seems satisfied with the answer when he pulls his fingers back, slick his cock and positions it into Yuri’s entrance.

He hovers over the Russian, both hands planted in both side of Yuri’s head, he leans down, smirking before pushing inside in one go, Yuri screams, the sound almost pathetic as his inside tries to accommodate the big size inside of him, he can feel all of him, every inch of JJ and when the other is fully inside, he kisses Yuri’s lips, breathing slowly,

“You’re mine.” He whispers, punctuating the words with a sharp thrust of his hips that makes the other gasp, “Mine.” He said again, thrusting harder as he mouths at Yuri’s neck, “I’m going to fuck you so hard than even when you go back to _him_ all you’re gonna remember is my dick inside of you.” He thrust again and Yuri’s eyes water, “You’re going to remember who you belong to while you are with _him.”_

Yuri started to thrashes when JJ leans down, biting particularly hard on one shoulder, “No! JJ.. how am I going to explain—“

“I don’t care.” Yuri arches up to him, just letting JJ mark him, he’s probably going to have a bruise tomorrow, a remind of this, he is sure Lilia would have scold him but he finds that he doesn’t care at all, he would gladly accept a permanent mark from JJ if it means that he could always have the Canadian like this.

“Anything you want, J.” he gasp, voice shaky and JJ groans, thrusting again and Yuri spread his legs wider so JJ can move inside better, faster, harder, just the way JJ knows he likes.

“Anything I want? Then leave him. Please stay with me.”

“I can’t…”

JJ’s rhtym falters and Yuri open his eyes to find JJ staring down at him, looking half-confused, half-distress, half-horny and Yuri start to feel nervous when he felt as if this game had been taken too far, and one of JJ’s monster has managed to rear its head again, “Pull out, shithead. We need to talk.” He knows he doesn’t look all that powerful from below, all red and sweats but JJ blinks and nodded.

Yuri immediately scampers away from him, trying to calm his boner down, looking at JJ who also pulls his t-shirt back, eyes looking cloudy.

Yuri should have known the moment JJ mention that shit about “belonging to someone else”—but he never thought that one JJ’s monster, the one called insecurities will rear its ugly head again; he thought he’d have already dealt with it. Before he was in a relationship with the Canadian, he was in a relationship with Otabek.

And it was after the Grand Prix where JJ places third- it was a big blow to JJ but it was nothing for Yuri back then, he thought he was in love with Otabek, when in truth he sees JJ in Otabek that’s why he thought he was in love with him. He was too far in his denial though.

“Come here, babe.” He says to JJ and the man crawls to him, hugging his body and Yuri lets him,

“I’m sorry. That killed the mood,” He mutters, hugging Yuri tighter, the Russian only hummed, “its okay, I’ll have you blow me later.” He said and JJ nodded his head, burying his face into the other’s neck, “Is this about Otabek, shithead?” Yuri asks, one hand playing on the strands of his head and the other hmmed softly, “It’s not.”

Even though JJ already said it’s not, Yuri snorts, “This is not about what turns you on because everything is your kink, shithead… this is more like your insecurities with Otabek.”

“I’m not insecure.”

“Then why are you thinking about him while having sex with me?”

“Don’t make it sounds like I’m crushing on Otabek, Yuri.” He sighs, “I’m already yours.” He said, hoping that it would reassure the Canadian that no- no more Otabek, they’re just friends… “You look so happy with him.”

“I’m happier when I’m with you.” He replies, although he may not show it, he felt really happy with JJ, he was home and Otabek are merely a shelter from the storm- “He said he wants to be your umbrella, Yuri. So when you feel sad, he’ll be there- I’m an ocean away, I can’t do that.”

“Because you stopped the whole downpour, motherfucker.” Yuri says, moving so he was face to face with the Canadian, his cobalt eyes are stormy, filled with doubts and feared and Yuri knows of this monster JJ fought, these insecurities he cause because he cannot show what he felt for JJ so openly.

“You smile a lot.” JJ said again after a moment

The Russian groans, “Are we going to continue this?”

“No... It’s just... Won’t you be happier with him, Yuri?” He hugs him tighter as he asks this question, “What? You want to break up with me?’ Yuri challenged, knowing full well that JJ won’t be able to break up with him, he wouldn’t let him either.

He wants JJ for as long as he can remember and now that he finally have the man, finally have him for a total of two years, he won’t let go. Ever. One will be prying the Canadian from his dead cold hands if they want to steal him and even after then, he won't let go.

“NO! I just… of course, I know I can’t ask you to stop being friends with him but….I sometimes don’t understand.” Yuri felt him shudder in his hug and he knew JJ was totally withdrawing, afraid once again, vulnerable and despite the heavy topic, Yuri let a smile ghost on his lip, it was only him who gets to see JJ like this, it was only him who have so much power over him and while it usually take a lot of effort to have JJ talk after this withdrawal syndrome of him, Yuri still can't ignore this.

“J. look at me.”

“No.”

“Come on.”

“I’m gonna hit you mother fucker.”

“Go on. Your punches don’t hurt.”

“I’m going to call Victor and tattletale on how you tried to make me wear cat ears last night.”

“You won’t do that. You love me.”

“And _you_ love me so please?” JJ forces his head to look up, he’s always weak to Yuri sweet talking at him, Yuri’s face was smiling at him and he look away again but the other will have none of it so he turn his head back to him using his small hands- “Hey there handsome.” He forces a grin for his boyfriend but he stills feel bad, earlier- when Yuri said he can’t be with him- even though it’s a game, it fucking scares him. Because Yuri is so perfect, so young and he felt as if he is limiting him because he was with him. But at the same time he can’t do this by himself, he needs Yuri.

“Why are you so bent on Otabek?”

“He’s amazing. And nice, and not an asshole like me.”

“So you admit you’re an asshole.”

“Yuri…” he groans, “Can we stop talking about this already?”

“No. Listen, King JJ asshole. I love you. You’re mine. I’ll kill any bastard who tries to take you from me. And no I don’t love Otabek like your small brain said. I love _you_ , only you. I won’t have anyone except for you.” JJ smiles a little bit and Yuri sighs, it was never enough usually,

“And Otabek… he’s a friend, I saw you in him… except he is… more reachable that time.” Finally he sees a bit of the confidence he knew return to JJ’s eyes. he looks enlightened but he still look so fucking scared but after a moment, the confidence return and  befthe man clomps him again, “I knew it! You love me so much, chaton!”

“Yes I do so fuck off.”

“You’re secretly pining after the King JJ!”

“I’m not. Keep dreaming.” He said before JJ was burying his face on his neck, “Promise me you won’t call Otabek anymore.”

“Not when you’re here fine.”

JJ smiles at him, “I’m just joking. Please call him any time you want. I promise not to get any more jealous.” Yuri just smile but he never believed him;  Because love is a not a magic potion and JJ’s monster still exist inside but maybe it’s therapy, and care and cuddling and midnight talk plus morning sex and Yuri’s pout with JJ’s stubbornness might be a working formula.

And they know this is not the end, there are still more insecurities that they have not yet open to each other yet, but even with all their faults and mistake and struggle, they love each other.

It’s enough to keep trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! That keeps me going!! <3 <3 Thank you


End file.
